


Paramore

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Fanfic request: Howince, Howard is jealous of Vince's current paramore, Vince is only dating them to get Howard's attention.





	Paramore

**Author's Note:**

> This took a year to get around to writing and I'm so sorry.

If the way Vince’s jumpsuit was dipping low enough to show off his pale chest wasn’t teasing Howard enough, then the way he ran his finger up the thigh of his new girlfriend was for sure- not that Howard would ever admit that. Laughing obnoxiously loud at one of her unfunny jokes, Vince leant forward as he pulled her closer. Howard cringed from across the living room of their flat as the blonde girl sat on his lap and drove her tongue into his mouth, making hungry mewling noises as his hand roamed her body. 

Howard wanted that. He wanted to be the one slipping his tongue between those soft, glossed lips. He’d give anything to be in that position with Vince. Well, not quite THAT position, Howard would be where Vince was and Vince would be curling and purring in his lap, sucking small hickies into his neck just like this tart was to his Vince. Except he wasn’t his Vince and he never would be. The idea of telling him how he felt had the older man wanting to cry into a loaf of bread.

The night went on and on and Howard was getting tired. At first he thought leaving for bed would be rude but now he doubted they’d even notice. The older man slumped away and neither of the love birds even stopped to say goodnight to him. It stung and he bit his lip to hold back tears as he got ready for bed. The sheets invited him, it seemed they were the only things in the flat that did these days. Vince was never his to lose but seeing him with someone else was crippling him. 

An hour passed and Howard hadn’t realised he was still awake, still staring at the same patch of darkness until Vince walked in. He squinted at the lamp being turned on across the room. Hearing the sheets rustle across the room, Vince looked over. 

“Hey, didn’t realise you were still awake.” He smiled, getting changed. 

“She went home early.” Howard said, looking at the clock on his table.

“Yeah, we ran out of things to do and she was getting bored.” Vince’s admission made Howard feel a bit better, at least it wasn’t all paradise between them. He instantly felt bad for enjoying their problem. He was Vince’s best friend, he was supposed to want him to be happy, but the truth was, he only wanted Vince to be happy if it was with him. He was selfish, he’d accepted that about himself a long time ago.

“If you weren’t tired, why’d you leave?” Vince asked, climbing into his bed. 

Howard shrugged and rolled over, sniffing without thinking. He cringed at himself and Vince sat back up. “Are you crying?” When he didn’t get a reply, Vince got up and went over to sit on the edge of Howard’s bed. “What’s wrong?”

Howard shook his head but the tension in his lip showed and Vince placed a hand on his arm, silently begging. The soft gesture was too much for him and he propped himself up. “What’s not wrong?” Howard sobbed, “You and her, all over each other-”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you’re jealous! If you hate it so much, go and get a girlfriend!” Vince’s voice shook at the last part. He didn’t want Howard to get a girlfriend, he wanted Howard to notice him, it was the only reason he was with her but clearly it had backfired... Again. Howard never noticed him even when he got himself into big, elaborate, dangerous situations. Howard just didn’t see him the same way.

“It’s not her I want, you burk.” Howard wanted to throw up, he couldn’t have just said that. This was going to ruin anything they might have, any friendship they had left. 

The air got thick, so thick neither of them could breathe. “Then who do you want?” Vince whispered. Howard held his gaze for a second before looking away. Even now, with everything all but said, he couldn’t bring himself to say it- to ask for it. 

Vince wasn’t smart when it came to books and history but he did know a lot about people and he knew that look. It was the same look he saw in the mirror every day. He sat back down on the bed and put a hand on Howard’s chest. Leaning down, Vince pressed himself forward. A strangled whimper left Howards lips when Vince brushed his against him. The kiss was slow and kind of painful. Everything they had felt over the last lifetime they’d spent together bubbled to the surface. Every near kiss, every argument, every song, and every adventure burned at the centre of their kiss. As they pulled away, they both knew things would be over with Vince’s new girl by the morning.


End file.
